Nyx of the X-men
by Magicing
Summary: Story Info: This story is about a sheltered 14 year old girl who has been brought up by her religious parents to think that mutants are people who gain powers from demons. She has been taught to pray for their deliverance, but to keep far away, because these "powers" may be contagious. But what happens when she attends a rally of anti-mutant activist?
1. Chapter 1

Story Info: This story is about a sheltered 14 year old girl who has been brought up by her religious parents to think that mutants are people who gain powers from demons. She has been taught to pray for their deliverance, but to keep far away, because these "powers" may be contagious. But what happens when she attends a rally of anti-mutant activist?

 **My Life As It Was**

"Juanita Oberlin?" My cheer coach called.

"Here!" I answered. It was the end of May, and we were coming back from cheer camp and getting ready for the summer break. The other girls were laughing and holding up the multiple spirit sticks that we had earned throughout the week we were at camp.

I was so happy to be heading back to see my family. Nothing made you miss your extremely religious family than a bunch of peppy screaming girls.

I thought back to the past few days at camp and the boy that was harboring the demon inside him.

" _Wake up, everyone! It's time for breakfast," Coach yelled._

 _I groaned and got out of bed. I wanted to make it to the cafeteria before the line got too long. Thankfully everybody else had the same idea._

 _It was extremely cloudy, and it looked like it was going to rain, so we went quickly inside the cafeteria with the other cheer teams who woke up early to get food. That's when it happened._

 _A boy, probably 15 or 16 walked in rolling a cart with trays on them. He was rubbing his temple, and then all of a sudden he started to scream._

 _The room got really bright, like light was coming_ from _him._

" _Everybody OUT!" Coach yelled at us. We didn't seem him again for the rest of our stay at camp. But we heard whispers that he was removed because he was one of_ them.

I shuddered as I came back to my reality. My parents had always told me to pray for people who were mutants, because prayer can fix everything. The ride home was long and soon we all fell asleep.

When I awoke, we were back in little old Tulsa, Oklahoma. I sighed. Nothing ever happened here, but at least this weekend I was going to Washington D.C on a school trip!

I had made sure that this summer I would stay as far away from home as possible. Sometimes being prayed over spoon fed all the time with the Bible could get really frustrating! I mean, can't I go out sometimes?!

The bus stopped at the high school, and all of us girls ran out to meet our parents.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as I ran over to my parents. My mom was clutching a rosary to her chest and beaming at me. I mentally rolled my eyes at the rosary. It was something Hispanic people always did….well in my family, anyways.

My dad who was African American, didn't really get the rosary ordeal either, but he was just as religious as my mother. They both embraced me with open arms.

We lugged my things to the car, where my sibling were waving, and headed home.

"Happy Birthday!" My sister Theresa screamed in my ear.

I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. I was 14 years old now. Just two more years and then I can drive! I thought self-righteously.

On the way home, there is this neighborhood that is rumored to only have mutants.

"Look away," My mother instructed. I complied just so I wouldn't have to hear her gripe about how I might catch these demonic powers like a cold.

The next few days passed my really quick, and before I knew it, I was at the airport getting ready to leave for Washington D.C with my other classmates.

My parents made a huge deal about praying for me, and it was a little obnoxious, but what can ya do?

The ride to D.C was a little turbulent, but the other kids made it really fun. It was at this time, I started hearing ringing in my ears. I dismissed it saying that it was because the plane was so high up, as I had never been on a plane before.

When we went to the hotel we were going to be staying at, I grabbed my friend Marissa, and headed to our room! I was so excited to be in a whole other state than dreary Oklahoma.

That night we chatted all night until we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer. That's when we decided to go to sleep. I turned off the light, and found that I could still see perfectly, even with no lights on. I thought it was weird but again I dismissed it until the ringing sensation came back into my ears.

It's just been a long day, I told myself.

I didn't know that my life as I knew it, would change forever.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Her powers will emerge next chapter, I just didn't want to immediately jump into it. Read and Review for what you would like to see in the story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nether Regions**

The next day was gruesome. My head was pounding. It felt like somebody was taking a sledgehammer and just pounding it to my head. That is not an exaggeration, that is literally how it felt.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Mrs. Hines asked me. Marissa had gone to inform our teacher of my raging headache.

"No!" I said a little too enthusiastically. The last thing I wanted to do was to go to a healing sermon.

"I think I'll just rest here and come join all of you later," I said quickly to cover up my brash answer.

"Okay honey," Mrs. Hines said. "Do you want me stay with you?" Marissa asked me reluctantly.

I knew she didn't really want to stay, she just asked because she was a good friend.

"No, you go ahead" I half groaned into my pillow. "Okay," she said rubbing my back and then left there short after.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, the headache had dulled a bit. I took a quick shower and hurried to the elevator making sure not to forget my room key.

"Excuse me, do you know where the class from Oklahoma went?" I asked the receptionist.

"They just went to do some sightseeing. I've actually seen them cross the front of the hotel several times, you'll probably see them if you just walk out" She answered.

"Thanks," I said, and walked out of the hotel.

Washington D.C was a busy city. I've never seen so many taxi cars in my life.

"NO MORE MUTIES, NO MORE MUTIES!" I distantly hear people chanting. It probably wasn't smart, but I walked towards the sound wanting to see what was going on.

A crowd of people who were obviously anti-mutant activist were holding up signs outside of a building that had the letters MRD on it.

A crowd was beginning to gather around wanting to see what the commotion was, and I realized that I was part of that crowd.

"For years, we have let the mutant scum walk amongst us!' A man holding a cross above his head yelled. His shirt said "Purifier" and whenever he spoke, the others looked at him with respect

"Our streets are not safe," He continued. "Our schools are not safe, our children are not safe, due to the people who label themselves homo superior, because of these demonic powers they have!"

"Yeah!" His followers answered him.

That's when they came. Mutants who I saw on T.V as wanted came and started wreaking havoc. One of them started to make the earth shake, before I knew it, the earth had cracked.

People started screaming and running in a panic. Parts of buildings started falling on people. I started to run and then I started falling into a crevice in the earth.

Suddenly the dull ringing in my ears made a popping sound and my body became like a shadow moving upward until I was on safe ground again.

I started shaking profusely, because how could I have done that? Perhaps some other person who was a mutant saw me falling and used some shadow power on me. But deep down I knew it was me. The headache made sense….it was exactly what happened to the boy at cheer camp.

I looked around at the chaos around me. Some people were laying still with their eyes open. I knew they were dead, but I could still somehow feel a presence around them. Like their souls were still around looking for a way back into their bodies.

I got up and ran. I ignored the power I felt when I saw a shadow, and I ignored the life I felt around the dead bodies, because nothing mattered anymore. I was a mutant, and my life was over.

I ran into the hotel and my teacher immediately found me.

"Where have you been?" She asked with worry on her face. "Haven't you seen the news? There was a terrorist attack by mutants down by the MRD building!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head no, lying til the end. She didn't buy it, but I didn't give her a chance to question me any longer. I ran up to my hotel room.

"Juanita?" Marissa asked.

"I'm here," I said. The rest of the day consisted of me asking to borrow Marissa's laptop for "personal reasons" and her telling me to hold on because, she wanted to see the news.

My parents called me frantically wanting to know if I was okay. I did my best to assure them, but nothing was okay.

When Marissa lent me her laptop I quickly typed in MRD in the search engine and waited.

 _The MRD (Mutant Response Division) is an organization that hunts down mutants for the safety of the public. Know the mutants in your community and powers they may have._

I scrolled down to the tab that said abilities, and clicked.

"I'm gonna go shower," Marissa said. "It's getting late," she opened the window to look at the black sky. We couldn't see the stars, like we could back home, but it was like I could feel them.

On the MRD website, there were several tabs located under symptoms to try and discover what power a mutant may have.

I clicked on Shadow, Cosmic/Stars, and Death. It took a couple minutes before Nether Manipulation came up as supposed ability. I clicked it and read the description.

 _The Power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the living and the dead. The source of powers such as Dark Arts and Necromacy._

 _Mutant may be able to use dark elements, may be able have limited telepathy by seeing through the dark part of a mind, may be able to make solid constructs of dark energy, may be able to…_

There was so much that was going wrong in my life at the moment that I started to cry mid-sentence. Even if by some chance that I had to be a mutant, why did I have to manipulate dark energy.

Just thinking it, I could already feel it growing. I could hear the hum of the stars- I stopped myself. I began to pray to God to remove the demon inside of me. That's when I heard the knock on the door.

"MRD" a man said. I quickly wiped down the keyboard with a hand sanitizer, exited out of the screen and put the laptop, back on Marissa's bed.

If they are here for a mutant, they'll soon discover that she isn't one.

"Who is that?" Marissa came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. I shrugged as innocent as I could.

Marissa opened the door.

"Marissa Chambers?" The Solder who had MRD on his vest said.

"Yes?" Marissa answered confused.

They shot her up with some drug and she fell to the ground. I screamed. Mrs. Hines came and demanded what was going on.

"Ma'am," The solder began, "This girl just looked up abilities on our website through her computer and the outcome of this search is Nether Manipulation."

"She's a mutant?' Was all Mrs. Hines had to say, and her lip curled up in distaste. With that hey lugged her off.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Hines said to me. I nodded stiffly. She stayed a few moments and left. As soon as she closed the door, I started to pack up really quick. I had to get out of here before they took a blood sample from her and noticed that the person they were looking for was me.

 **A/N: Okay, whatchu all think of her powers. They will be explained in depth in the next chapter where she meets up with the x-men! BTW if you can't wait you can go to the website called superpower wiki dot com, and type in nether manipulation and see all the cool things Juanita can do! Read and Review please? What would you have done differently? Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved By the Yell**

I put emergency items like money and clothes inside a small backpack that I had brought with me on the trip to D.C. and waited until the hallway was mostly clear.

When I didn't hear as much commotion any longer, I ran to the nearest staircase and descended like my life depended on it.

I didn't really know where I was supposed to go, but I knew that I couldn't stay there anymore. I wanted to call my parents, but I was afraid that they would reject me.

Everybody knew about a secret school for mutants somewhere in New York, but nobody knew for sure…at least I didn't. My parents always changed the channel when Mutants who claimed to be good came on the television.

As I exited the staircase at the bottom of the stairs, I ran to the receptionist who seemed surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Where's the nearest train station?" I asked breathlessly

She looked at me suspiciously, "Where are you going, where is your class?"

I didn't have time for questions. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but I'll just tell the taxi to take me to a train station. I booked out of the hotel really quick.

I waved my hand frantically, "TAXI!" I yelled. Three drove right past me, until the fourth one stopped.

"The nearest train station" I said in a rush.

"Can you pay, kid?" The taxi man asked. I pulled out the wad of cash and the credit card my dad gave me for the trip. That seemed to answer his question. He stepped on the gas.

As he was pulling away, I saw a five MRD soldiers heading back into the hotel. My heart rate picked up.

"I have somewhere I need to be. Drive really quickly please," I said as I threw two $100 bills in his direction. That seemed to motivate him.

Even though we were far from the hotel now, I worried that the receptionist would give my whereabouts away. I had asked her where the train station was.

"Drive faster, please," I asked again.

"I'm tryin, kid," The taxi man said again. When I saw the train station in sight, I threw a fifty at him, and decided to make it on foot. I ran in the train station and cut the line that was already formed.

"Hey!" people were beginning to say, but I didn't care. I knew if the MRD got their hands on me, I would never get out of that building again.

The line was so long, because apparently people were trying to get out of the city because of the terrorist attack.

"New York" I said to the clerk behind the glass. She raised an eye at me for cutting the line, but otherwise obliged.

"Trains about to leave," She said. "To your right" I didn't have time to say thanks, I just ran and ignored the annoying looks that I was getting from the people around me.

As I stepped into the train, the doors behind me started to close. _Just in time,_ I thought to myself.

I sat down on the seat, and my eyelids became very heavy.

When I awoke, the intercom was blaring New York. The tree hour ride had left me feeling numb and very stiff. I got out of the train and immediately y felt a sharp sting on the back of my neck.

"Ow!' I exclaimed. My vision started to turn fuzzy. I saw in my peripheral vision a man in a suit with the letters MRD.

I was really stupid to think that I could get away from them. I had already lost before I even began my escape and it was blatantly obvious now.

Then out of nowhere, there was this high pitched scream, like a siren, but it was more because all around, glass started to break, the people who were watching on as the MRD were coming to collect me, cowered and covered their ears.

Wind came out of nowhere and blew the soldiers back. Suddenly there were arms around me. I fought against my heavy lids and saw a red headed women carrying me.

"Siryn, Put her in the car," The other girl said. She sounded a lot younger than the red head looked.

The red head I assume is Siryn put me in the car and the other girl got in the back with me.

"I'm Sofia," She said to me. "But you can call me Wind Dancer-" I blacked out after that.

 **A/N: Whatchu all think of it, please leave any requests and or comments about what you thought about it.**

 **Are you guys familiar with Sofia Mantega in the comics? What did you think of Siryn's speedy rescue? Leave a comment. Until Next Time!**


End file.
